1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tool and gauge holding devices, specifically articulated adjustable armatures secured to a support surface allowing positioning and hands-free support thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different support holding structures to allow for positioning and holding of tools and gauges in and on varied surfaces. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,033, 4,128,945, 4,196,615 and prior art magnetic dial indicator base holder Kaufhof MB-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,033 discloses a dial indicator attachment having multiple adjustable arms and assemblies that afford precise positioning and holding of a dial assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,945 claims an attachable and detachable gauge for re-locating tested bevel gears with a positional fixed bar having a pivot block and extension arm on which a probe head is articulately mounted by its free end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,616 illustrates a multiple positional support means for a hardness tester with a pair of magnetic base and interconnected pivot grooved mounting brackets there between.
Finally, prior art magnetic base dial indicator holder shown in publication titled Kaufhof MB-1 has an electro-magnetic base with a pair of mounting rods pivotally engaged to one another with a universal engagement on one end thereof.